Future, Past, Present
by cazzers
Summary: Post series 3. Alex, Ray, Chris and Shaz have decided to stay with Gene, but there is someone in Alex's future and past who plans to put a spanner in the works. GAlex. Rated M for lanuage and smut. My first ever Fanfic  Bites her nails .
1. Chapter 1

Gene couldn't help smirking to himself, even if he was a little annoyed. It was eight o'clock and he'd been waiting for nearly half an hour in the warmth of the August evening. He felt hot and was convinced that he looked stupid. As he stood outside the magnificent building, leaning against one of the Corinthian columns, he frowned and pouted at passing guests. The Annual Police Ball had been held here for centuries but not once since Gene had moved to Fenchurch East had he even contemplated attending. It was only when Alex had asked if he'd go as her date, that had he agreed to go.

Several couples had come and entered already, and still no sign of her. It was now past eight, and Gene was beginning to get really tetchy. Had she stood him up? Was she sat at home laughing at him, knowing that he would be patiently waiting for her at the ball? Or worse still was she with another Thatcherite wanker. At this thought, Gene let out a little growl and scowled at the next couple to enter. Catching Gene's glower, the young couple scuttled through the door and inside quickly. As he mused about Alex and the Thatcherite wanker a bit more, he got increasingly agitated and started to smoke his final cigarette of the twenty he had bought just over an hour ago. Just as he was about to admit defeat and enter the building to purchase a triple whisky to drown his sorrows, a taxi drew up at the hall. As Alex stepped from the cab, the recognition dawned in his eyes and he pushed forwards through a small crowd of ball-goers to hold the door for her, ignoring their comments about him pushing by. As Alex pulled herself out of the cab, she heard not only the swift intake of breath from Gene, but from several of the small crowd who had swung round to take a look.

Looking up she caught Gene's eye as he reached for her hand and she placed her smaller hand in his. She had decided against a conventional little black dress, instead opting for a long satin dress in gold, which hugged her curves in all the right places and with a v-neck which left just enough to the imagination. She'd left her jewellery to a minimum, just opting for a pair of diamond stud earrings, and a gold bracelet. She glanced at Gene, and then to the small crowd of people at the entrance of the building, every one of the women wore black – had she made a mistake choosing gold? Gene started to lead her to the entrance foyer, but halted when she didn't move away from the cab, he turned to face her.

"Whassup Bols?"

Tentatively she looked up at him "Gene. Do I look OK?"

Gene almost snorted. Glancing around at the others women in the vicinity, he just laughed. "Are you joking Bols?" He said sniggering "You look bloody amazing! Come on Bolly Knickers, I need a drink."

Smiling lightly she let him lead her through the crowd of staring eyes, into the building and directly to the bar. A grand foyer greeted them, with large doors directly in front of them, which lead to the main hall; a bar the length of the room on the left hand side; and a reception desk with offices behind on the right hand side. He ordered for them both, a double whisky for himself and a large glass of wine for her, downing his whisky in one, finally turning to take her in. Gene couldn't believe his luck – every other man in the room was staring at Alex, some with their mouths wide open. He took in her beauty; her hazel eyes, the round form of her bust, her slim waist and her perfectly formed bottom. She stood with her mouth slightly open, she could feel herself waning under Gene's powerful gaze, looking expectantly for Gene to speak.

Gene couldn't resist any longer. He wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her to him. To his shock, she didn't relent, allowing herself to be pulled into his body. "Let's find somewhere more private" he whispered in her ear.

Alex quickly downed her wine, hoping it would give her some Dutch courage and again allowed herself to be lead by Gene, feeling eyes follow them across the foyer. He led her through a door which said Staff Only, and along a corridor, turning left down another corridor and finally trying the handle of a deserted office. Alex waited whilst Gene jiggled the lock a bit, before grunting impatiently, and forcing the door open with his shoulder. Alex followed him in, standing by the door.

Gene now looked slightly dishevelled, as he turned to face her, sitting himself on the small desk, which practically filled the whole of the office. Alex felt a surge of attraction to the slightly ruffled man in front of her.

"Come here." Gene made this a command, not a request and Alex duly obeyed, fixing her eyes directly on his. As Alex drew near, he grabbed her hand in his, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"Gene. I want you to know. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Same here Bols, and since you've rolled up looking so bloody shaggable, I thought I'd better take the opportunity." He heard her breath swell in her chest, and watched her chest directly in front of him moving silently up and down.

Gene wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, letting her feel his hardness through his trousers. Alex sighed deeply, willing him to pull her closer. She put her hands around his neck, moving her face towards his, closing her eyes and waiting for him to close the slight distance.

She felt his lips brush hers and she groaned in delight. Gene responded to this, kissing her with more force, pushing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was frantic and passionate. Three years of desire rolled into one kiss. Gene's hands hunted for the zip to her dress, his hands fumbling at the catch, then easing the zip downwards and rapidly removing her dress. Gene pulled his lips away, and heard Alex sign a little at the connection being broken.

"Bolly. Step back a bit. I want to see you."

Alex duly responded, taking a step backwards still in her high heels. She had chosen a light yellow bra and French knickers set. The bra accentuating her cleavage, and the French knickers emphasising her flat stomach. Gene said nothing for several seconds, just staring at the sight in front of him and taking in every inch. Next thing she knew, he had spun her round and picked her up, sitting her on the desk.

Gene leaned forwards, and kissed her gently on the cheek. He placed his hands on her breasts cupping them. Alex could bear it no longer and grasped Gene through his trousers, listening to his moan of pleasure.

"Gene. I need you now."

Alex was aware that she was shaking with desire, feeling her stomach tighten with lust.

"In a minute Bolly. I want to appreciate you first."

Gene expertly removed her bra, pulling his mouth down to her erect nipples lightly flicking his tongue over one, and then the other. Alex groaned. "Please Gene, take me."

"In a minute Bolly. Keep your knickers on. On second thoughts..."

Alex pushed Gene's head downwards. Gene took the cue, kissing her stomach, then the top of her legs, suddenly pulling her knickers off in one quick move. Alex cried out, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

He started to caress her with his fingers, the roughness to them adding extra pleasure, masterfully feeling inside her. Alex moaned, whilst Gene placed gentle kisses along her collar bone.

Alex could feel herself getting hotter and hotter. "Gene... Please..." She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist, Gene was still working her to climax. Alex felt her stomach tighten, and a burst of pleasure wrack through her body, moaning his name as she buried her head into his shirt.

Gene held her in his arms, waiting for her shaking to subside. She pulled her face from his shirt, and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. He held her gaze as she reached for his belt, and helped him to ease off his trousers. He used his hips to part her legs, pulling himself towards her. His breathing was ragged and he could feel his heart pounding. Alex looked so expectant, her eyes wide with desire. "God Bols. I've bloody dreamt about this." Alex smiled coyly up at him "Me too."

Gene took a deep breath, taking in her scent, savouring every moment. _Was this really happening?_ He wasn't dreaming again was he? No, she was definitely there, waiting for him.

Suddenly they both looked up. "Gene. Did you hear that?"

"Shit. Yes Bols. That was a gun shot." He looked at her, searching her face.

"Gene. I heard a man shout your name too." She looked worried.

"Shit. _Shit_." He pulled his trousers back up and drew away from her, grabbing her clothes. "Put this on". Alex quickly dressed.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a jiffy." Gene went to walk out of the door. But stopped himself, turning around to plant a kiss on her forehead, in exactly the place where she'd been shot by Layton. He gave her a half smile. "We'll resume this later gorgeous. Don't move." Gene turned on his heel and Alex watched him walk off in the direction of all the commotion.

Alex still felt overcome with emotion from her encounter with Gene. She'd never admit it to him, but he always had the same effect on her. Making her body ache, even just with a look, and well before tonight when they had finally to given in to their needs. Alex stood in the dark.

There was a shuffle outside the door. "Gene is that you?"

"'Fraid not, _Bolly Knickers_." Arthur Layton emerged from the dark. The younger version of the man who had taken her away from 2008, from Molly and her previous life was stood in front of her. His hair was shorter, but lank and greasy like the 2008 Layton. His eyes were less deep set, but still dark.

"That was a lovely show you put on for me. Maybe you could provide an encore just for me later?" He leant up against the door to the office, a lazy smile on his face.

_Sick bastard_. Alex took a sharp intake of breath, trying not to let Layton see the fear in her eyes. "Where's Gene?"

"Don't be so naïve. He fell for it hook, line and sinker."

"Shit. It was a trap?" Alex was trying to think fast, exit – blocked by Layton. Windows – none. _Shit. Come on Alex. Think!_

"Of course it was. I have no need for that oaf. I just needed to get rid of him."

_Christ._ Alex was scared and it was becoming increasingly hard to hide it from him. No way out. What was she going to do?

"Come with me Alex." Layton wasn't even looking at her now. He was gazing lazily around the office.

"Fuck off Layton!" Alex's voice was a pitch higher than usual, and Layton picked up on her frightened tone.

"Fine. Have your way." Layton again looking everywhere but Alex, with a lazy tone in his voice.

It was too fast for Alex to react. Layton had hit her head hard with a blunt object and she was crumpling to the floor. Layton let her fall, then grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and left the building, walking to his car. He dumped Alex on the back seat and drove off without a backward look.


	2. Chapter 2

Gene realised something wasn't right as he'd walked towards the main hall, where the gun shots had been fired. His _Coppers Nouse_ told him something wasn't quite right. He approached the large ornate doors, which led into the main hall, where the gunmen were. _Or were they?_ No screaming, no yelling. He could hear talking, laughing. _Strange_. He silently pulled the large door open and looked inside. All the ball-goers were relaxed eating their food, chatting, laughing. _What the hell?_

No gun shots, no gunmen.

Chris had attended with Shaz, and spotted the Guv peering through the door. "Shaz. There's the Guv. I'll go and ask him if he's joining us." Chris inched out of his chair, and moved towards Gene through the maze of tables.

Chris approached him "Guv. Over here."

"Oi! Skelton! Get your ass over here."

Chris finally got to Gene. "Alright Guv? You coming to sit down? Hey. Where's the Boss... Ma'am... Er..."

"Chris. A word."

"OK Guv."

Gene stepped just inside the hall and let the door fall shut behind him.

Gene dropped his voice, only just audible over the echoing voices in the hall. "Chris. Did you hear gun shots about five minutes ago?"

"Nope Guv. All's been fine here. Took our seats. We're just eating the starter now."

"Shit."

"What's the matter Guv?"

"Thought I heard shots… Left Bolly." Gene looked thoughtful; he then gathered himself and looked at Chris. Chris couldn't quite read his Guv's expression. It wasn't an expression he often saw on the Guv's face – somewhere between pensive and confused. They both stood in silence for several seconds.

"Right... Er... I'd better get back to Shaz. You coming? There are a couple of seats for you and the Boss"

"In a minute Chris. I'll just go and find out where Bols is."

Chris started to make his way back through the maze of tables and chairs to Shaz and his Asparagus Soup. Gene slipped back out of the hall, through the double doors and into the foyer. _Screw supper, I have something much nicer waiting for me,_ but Gene couldn't shake the ominous feeling he had. Why had they heard gun shots when no-one else had, and why did Alex hear someone shout his name? Gene quickened his step, walking back through the door which said Staff Only, along the corridor and into the office where he'd shouldered the door open. Nothing._ Shit._ "Bols? BOLS? Where are you?" Nothing. _Shit._ Gene looked around the room and there on the floor her bangle and a piece of wood. Gene ran back to the great hall, bashed through the great doors and headed for Chris' table.

"Chris. A word."

"Guv. Take a seat." Chris seemed a little bit drunk already and was gesturing for Gene to take a seat, whilst facing Shaz.

"NOW Skelton!"

Chris recognised the urgency in his Guv's voice, and squeezing Shaz's hand as he did so, he got up.

"Actually, you'd better come too Granger."

Shaz looked worried and silently grabbed her bag. With one hundred pairs of eyes following them, they swept out of the room and into the foyer.

"Look. I was with Bolly. We heard gun shots, and someone shout my name. I left her, and went to find out what the commotion was about. That's when I spoke to you Skelton. I went back, and found Bolly gone."

"You were _with_ the Boss Guv?" Shaz started to giggle.

Gene couldn't hide the impatience in his voice "Yes. But not now Granger. We need to find her. There's the scent of a large, and very smelly rat. Shaz, go and check the ladies for me." Shaz disappeared. "Chris. Go through the building. I'm going to search the perimeter. We'll reconvene here."

"Yes Guv." With that, Chris had disappeared through the corridors.

Gene thoroughly, but quickly searched the perimeter, already knowing that he wouldn't find anything and headed back to the foyer. Chris and Shaz were already there.

"Nothing Guv."

"Nor in the loo's, Guv. Sorry"

"I think she's been taken. We better get to the station."

They abandoned the ball and marched around to the Quattro which was parked side road.

They arrived at the station less than five minutes later. It was now nearly nine pm and CID was deserted, except for the new desk sergeant Pete, who hardly looked up from his newspaper.

Requesting Chris to contact Ray and call him in, Gene waltzed through to his office slamming the door. He couldn't let anyone see or know, but he was truly heartbroken. He had finally been with Alex after three years of wanting, and as quickly as it had started, she had been whisked away from him. _I shouldn't have left her. I should have stayed with her_. A lone tear formed in Gene's eye. He couldn't let CID see him like this. _Snap out of it, you're the bloody Gene Genie! Bols has got the best team in London looking for her. We'll find her! I need to stay focused._ He just couldn't understand it. One moment Gene was the happiest that he'd been in years, with the woman that he loved,_ he loved, _next she'd vanished.

o0o

Alex had been lying on the back seat of the car for what seemed like hours, it must have been the early hours of Sunday morning. She had come around, but dare not speak or move a muscle, Alex just led silently on the seat hardly daring to breathe. She was sure they'd driven out of London, but had no idea where. _Gene will find me. He knows I'm missing. He'll make connections._ Alex kept repeating this in her head.

The car finally came to a halt and Alex heard Layton step out of the car. He was speaking to another man, she recognised the other man's voice – it couldn't be, could it? Suddenly the door opened and Layton slapped Alex forcibly across the face with a gun, making her open her eyes. Layton put a gun to Alex's face, urging her out of the car and making her stand up. Stood in front of her, looking smug was Evan. Alex looked at her surroundings. They were somewhere in the countryside, but Alex had no idea where. They had pulled into a field, just off of a country lane. Morning was just breaking and Alex could see a few houses and a church in the distance.

"Well. Here she is White. I kept my part of the deal. Where's my money?"

"I'm sorry Arthur. But I don't have your money." Evan's expression didn't change and he didn't move a muscle. Layton, however was beginning to foam at the mouth.

"You don't have my money?" Layton spat back. "You bastard!"

"I have no need for you now Layton. You have brought me Alex. I think you should go now. I don't honestly want to see you again."

Layton was seething. He rapidly pulled the gun from Alex and directed it into Evan's face, but Evan was just a split second quicker, pulling a gun from his jacket and shooting Layton directly in the chest, then quickly pointing it at Alex. Layton crumpled to the floor and Alex gasped in horror not believing her eyes.

"Evan!" Alex was darting her eyes from Layton's lifeless body to Evan's face. "What the hell are you playing at? Why am I here?"

Evan's face contorted, forming a crazed smile. "I want you Alex. You rejected me and I just couldn't have that. You chose that_ oaf _over me. We will be together. I love you darling."

"You can't just take me! If you hadn't noticed, being with someone takes both parties to agree to a relationship, not just one! And Gene will find me, I know he will! I wouldn't fancy your chances against Gene!" Alex spat back.

Evan ignored her anger, this time smiling more serenely, but still pointing the gun towards her chest. "You see that church over there?" Evan gestured with his head towards the church perched on the hill. "That's where we will be married in a few hours."

"What? You're insane! I'll marry you over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged darling. I'm the one holding the gun remember. Shall we consummate our marriage now? " Evan looked insane, the demented smile forming on his lips once again.

Alex was thinking fast. Shouting at him wasn't working, if she could just get Evan's trust, she could grab the gun and turn the situation around. Evan had started to move towards her, still pointing the gun at her chest. Alex began to stumble backwards, scared by the look in Evan's eye.

"Shouldn't we consummate after the marriage Evan? That's the tradition." Alex's voice shook as she spoke. He was gradually backing her against the car.

"We will be wed in just a few hours. I think its OK for us to do it now, don't you?"

Evan had now forced her against the car, ripping her dress from her shoulders.

"Evan. Please." Alex was pleading with him now. If she could just get him to stop, maybe that would give Gene time to find her. "Lets just wait until after the wedding. Please Evan."

Evan hitched her dress up around her waist. Alex started to whimper. Evan started to force himself upon her, jabbing the gun into her side. He was biting her, and pushing her legs apart roughly.

"Please don't do this Evan!" Alex was crying now.

Evan had made up his mind. He forced her knickers aside, and roughly pushed into her, grunting as he did so.

"Alex. You feel so good..."

Alex couldn't speak, tears ran silently down her face. She could only think of Gene. She needed him.

o0o

Gene was beside himself. It was the early hours of Sunday morning and no one had seen or heard from Alex. Ray had been summoned but wasn't too happy having to leave a blonde back at his flat that he'd picked up that night. Every member of the team was working on the case, but with no leads, they had little to go on.

Ray had been watching the Guv brooding for a while now, whisky glass in hand, topping it up every so often. Ray got up and stepped into Gene's office. "Guv. We've got no leads. Why don't you go home? Grab a shower, a bit of kip, get changed? I'll hold the fort."

"I dunno Raymondo. We don't know anything. I can't just leave."

"As soon as we get a lead, I'll ring you. You're gonna be much more help to Alex if you've freshened up."

Gene reluctantly agreed on the pretence that Ray would ring as soon as they had any news. Stepping into the Quattro, Gene allowed himself to dissolve, tears creeping from his eyes. _Where are you Alex? I need you._

Gene entered his house to his phone ringing. Gene ran to it and grabbed it off it's cradle.

"Guv. There's been a sighting. Avon and Somerset police called. A vicar in Somerset was threatened by a man fitting Evan White's description. Apparently, White has told him he'll have to complete White's wedding ceremony today, or he'll die. According to the vicar, White gave Alex's name."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! That bastard. If he even lays a finger on her, I'll kill 'im! I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Gene jumped back into his Quattro, skidding around the deserted Sunday morning streets of London, screeching his tyres as soon as he reached the station.

"Right Ray. Where did the phone call come from? Chris, Shaz get in the Quattro. NOW!"

"It's a village called Churchill. It'll probably take about an hour and a half to get there."

"We better get going then DI Carling. Jump in the Quattro. I'm just going to grab a few things. I'll be there in a minute."

Ray sped out of CID leaving Gene alone. Gene walked into his office, attempting to collect his thoughts as he stood there. Grabbing his black coat and his hip flask, Gene turned on his heel and exited CID to join the others in the Quattro. Gene slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off, heading for Somerset.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thank you for the kind reviews and to everyone who has made this a favourite story and set alerts. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm shocking myself as I'm not remotely creative (or so I thought!). I probably should mention that I don't own the characters, although I wish I owned Gene! Enjoy!

o0o

Alex was left crumped on the floor after her ordeal. She had been crying for about an hour, every now and again whispering Gene's name. Evan had not imagined it being like this. He had instead seen her falling, happily into his arms, whispering words of adoration. He wouldn't have had to force her, she would have given herself to him. _Why was she being so awkward?_

"I bought you a present Alex. It's in my car. I'll just get it."

Evan walked over to his car, and retrieved a large box. He handed her the package and smiled, ignoring her reluctance to take the box. As Alex opened the box, she gasped, not in happiness, but in shock and disgust. Evan started to look smug again, taking the sharp intake of breath as awe. Inside the box was a very expensive looking wedding dress. It wasn't that dissimilar to the one in which she was wearing, but white in colour. The dress looked like it was made of silk with a heart shaped camisole and a large following skirt. Alex held it up, Evan had actually made a good choice, however, she was certain that she wasn't going to put it on. There was only one man who would make her put on a wedding dress again and hopefully at this moment he would be flinging his Quattro around the countryside looking for her.

"Alex darling. Please put it on. I want to see what you look like?"

Alex had started to find her resolve again. She _would_ make it back to Gene. This would take every ounce of her _psycho-babble_ as Gene would call it.

"Um... OK. Where shall I change? I can't just strip off here, can I?" Alex didn't want to think what his response would be.

"Here. Change in the back of my car. I'll keep a look out" Evan opened the back door of his car and motioned for Alex to get inside. Alex grabbed the dress and slipped onto the back seat, trying to ignore Evan leering through the window. She quickly dressed and stepped from the car. Whilst changing, she had been thinking of ways to stop the marriage from taking place, or at least postpone it until Gene could get here. Alex stepped from Evan's car.

"Alex, my darling. You look beautiful! Caroline's dress fits you perfectly."

Alex physically gagged. He had stolen the dress that her mum had married her dad in, and given it to her. No wonder she had thought it beautiful – he hadn't chosen it. Alex felt sick. _How could he! Bastard! Come on Alex, keep him sweet, just for now._

"Right, well, the vicar is expecting us. I'll drive us over to the church. Hop in." Evan went to step into the car.

"Actually Evan, I was thinking. I want _our_ day to be perfect, and well, I look awful without my make-up. Could we stop somewhere so that I can put some on?"

"I'd thought of that as well." Evan removed a small bag from his boot. Alex immediately recognised it as one from her mothers dresser that had remained untouched after her mother had died. _He had taken that as well?_

Alex purposefully spent several minutes doing her make-up, giving Gene more time to find her. Evan was growing impatient, but grew calmer again when Alex said things like _'I want to look perfect for _our _wedding'_ and_ 'we will be the most beautiful couple once I've got my make-up perfect'. _

"Right my love. Now we have to go. We'll be late." Evan's voice was even, but Alex sensed the danger in his tone. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stall him any longer.

Alex stepped into the car, and allowed Evan to drive her to the church in the distance. Waiting at the entrance of the church, the vicar stood looking anxious. Alex wondered if he knew what was happening. _Had he notified someone? Was Gene aware that this is where Evan had brought her?_

o0o

Just an hour after leaving London the Quattro had rolled up in a quiet village in Somerset. A small church sat on a hill, but the village was not yet stirring and the lanes and houses were silent. Gene followed the signs up to the village church, pulling up on the gravel outside the church. Attached to the church was a small cottage. A harassed looking vicar quickly stepped out from the cottage, heading directly for Gene's car.

"DCI Hunt? DI Carling?" As the vicar spoke, Gene and Ray raised their warrant cards and the vicar continued. "The local police officers told me to expect you. They told me to look out for a bright red car. Please put your car round the back of the vicarage. They will be here soon."

After Gene had hid the conspicuous Quattro around the back of the cottage, the CID officers followed the vicar into his small home. The vicar bustled around his small kitchen making tea and coffee for his visitors.

"Evan came to see me yesterday afternoon. I have known him since he was a lad, before he moved up to London. His mum and dad used to live in the village, you see." The vicar paused to pour some tea, ignoring Gene getting out his hip flask and making an addition. "He seemed anxious and keen to be married within a couple of days. I explained that it normally it doesn't work like that. You need to see me for several weeks before I agree to marry a couple, and I would at least need to see the bride, but he was insistent. He started to shout and scream at me, stating that his bride wouldn't wait. I made him at least tell me his brides name, that I needed it for the register. He told me it was Alexandra Drake, he looked completely manic when he said her name. I realised that she had no say in this marriage. I agreed to the wedding, but only because I knew something was wrong and I immediately contacted the local police, hoping that he wouldn't do anything rash in the meantime."

Gene had been looking at his mug the whole time, only glancing at the vicar when Alex's name had been mentioned. Ray had never known his DCI to be so quiet. _He must have it for Alex bad. _Gene unexpectedly looked up and started to talk to the vicar.

"You were right to call the police Rev. Alex was taken last night from London. She hadn't planed to go anywhere, she was with me."

"Well, when I phoned my local police station, they seemed concerned. They recognised Alexandra's name, something about her being famous as the only female DI in the met. Look DCI Hunt, Evan will be here in about fifteen minutes. I need to make everything look realistic."

Gene found his resolve. "OK Rev, this is what we are going to do. DC Granger and DC Skelton will hide out the front of the church. Myself and DI Carling will hide inside the church. When they get here, take them into the church and we'll get Evan. If he chooses to run, Granger and Skelton will apprehend him outside."

Chris and Shaz saw the black car draw up to the church and both gasped when they saw a scared Alex step from the car dressed in a wedding dress. Evan was not hiding the fact that he had a gun pointed at Alex, confirming the vicar's fears. Evan waved the gun at the vicar, as he ushered them into the church.

"You try any funny business George and I'll shoot, I swear."

"Look Evan. I don't normally complete marriage ceremonies under fear of shooting. Please put the gun away. I'm sure Miss Drake will feel less pressured if you put your gun away."

Evan looked horrified, but became placated by Alex holding his hand to her heart and smiling at him. Alex took the chance to gain his trust.

"He's right Evan. We can be happily married, but not with that gun pointed at my head."

Evan seemed to fight internally for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, however Alex sealed the deal by taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. Gene immediately went to jump up, anger filling the pit of his stomach, but Ray grabbed him just in time.

"Guv. If you go over now someone will get shot and it will probably be Alex." Ray spoke in hushed tones, trying to placate his DCI.

Gene could only see red. He knew what Alex was doing. She was using her psychology against Evan, but it didn't really help Gene. He wanted to rip Evan limb from limb for even looking at Alex. However, Alex's tactics were working and Evan had actually dropped his gun, still holding it in his free hand, but no longer aiming it at Alex. The vicar started his ceremony, welcoming the couple and reading an exert from the bible, whilst Gene and Ray remained hidden behind them.

The vicar continued "If any person can show just cause why these two people may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace-"

Gene and Ray stood up, Gene's voice booming around the church as he strode forward with his gun held high. "That's my cue. Evan, if you lay another finger on her I'll shoot!"

"Gene!" The relief that spread through Alex shone in her voice and was spoken in his name.

In the few seconds that took Gene and Ray to stride to the front of the church where the vicar, Evan and Alex were stood, Evan had managed to raise his gun in defence.

"Stay away Hunt! I'll shoot!" Evan was backing towards the back of the church, waving the gun manically at Alex, Gene and Ray. "I promise you Alex, you'll be mine." Without a backwards look, Evan darted out of the back entrance to the church.

"Ray, go after him! Now! Radio through to Chris and tell him that he may be coming round the front of the church"

Ray duly obeyed and ran through the door following Evan, whilst putting a radio call through to Chris. Alex ran into Gene's open arms, flinging hers around him and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Gene. You came! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"God Bolly. You gave us a scare. I thought I'd lost ya. Again." Gene pouted and took in Alex's appearance. "Where on earth did he get that dress from?"

"It's my mothers wedding dress. He stole it and made me wear it."

Gene turned towards the vicar. "Thanks for contacting us Rev. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have contacted the police."

Just as the vicar was going to reply, Gene's radio cracked into life. Chris' voice could be heard. "Guv. We lost him. He must've seen us as he left the church. He had a gun pointed to the back of Shaz's head. I'm sorry Guv, but I had to let him drive off."

Chris was outside, waiting for the booming voice of Gene down the radio, shouting about his incompetence, instead he heard a soft spoken Guv. "Alright Chris. Just don't let it happen again."

Gene grabbed Alex's hand and led her from the church.

"Right you lot. Me and Bols are going back to London in the Quattro. The rest of you can make your own way back. We'll reconvene at the station tomorrow."

Alex looked shocked. "Gene! We can all fit in the car. They'll never get back to London on a Sunday morning if they're left in the middle of nowhere!"

"No deal Bolly-Knickers. They'll work something out. They are bloody detectives! Get in the car Bols."

Alex stopped before she climbed into the car and instead ran over to where Chris, Shaz and Ray were.

"Ray. Layton's body is in those fields over there" Alex gestured towards the site where Layton had been shot. "Get the local police to have a look. They'll want to interview me. Let them know where they can find me." Alex spun round, but stopped. Turning back to kiss Chris, Shaz and finally Ray on the cheek. She couldn't express how grateful she was in words.

"Ray! Leave Lady B alone!" Gene's voice boomed across the churchyard, a hint of jealously in his voice. "Bolly, get in the car now!"

Alex gave an apologetic smile to Chris, Ray and Shaz, ran to the car and stepped into the Quattro, quickly followed by Gene and they sped off headed for London.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks for all the comments! This chapter is slightly longer than I'd planned, so sorry about that. Enjoy!

o0o

Neither Gene or Alex spoke as they weaved their way around the country lanes of Somerset and on to the M4 heading back for London. Alex noticed that every now and again Gene would snatch worried looks at her. She knew that any minute he would ask what happened, what she had been through since last night and as they approached London, Gene pulled over.

Gene turned to look at her. "Alex, what happened back there? Did he hurt you?" Gene turned to face the window. "If he did, I will rip him limb from limb."

Alex sighed. She wasn't actually sure if she was ready to tell Gene yet, but she knew that she'd have to tell him sooner or later. Alex took Gene's hand and as she did so, he turned back round to face her. She noticed that there was a tear in his eye. "Yes, he hurt me-" Gene went to roar, but Alex stopped him by squeezing his hand. "-But, I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can we go back to the flat? I'll make a cup of tea."

"No." Gene fired up the Quattro and moved off.

"Gene! What do you mean, No? I'm not ready to work on this case yet!" Alex had unintentionally raised her voice.

"No Alex." The use of her name making her jump a little. "You're not going back to the flat. You're staying at mine. Indefinitely."

Alex just gaped back at him. Staying at Gene's? How would she cope? Most nights before the attack she had dreamt of Gene, often crying out his name when the dream got too intense. What would she do if he heard her? Gene had noticed her shocked expression.

"Look Alex. I don't mean staying in my bed or anything so there's no need to look so shocked. I'll make the bed up in the spare room."

Alex blushed furiously and smiled. "Well as long as you can promise to keep your hands off me Mr Hunt."

o0o

Alex realised that she'd never even considered where Gene lived and as they pulled into a quiet, leafy road in North London, Alex took in her surroundings. On one side of the road were large terraced, bay fronted properties with Georgian sash windows. Opposite was a large park with a lake sat in the middle. The heat of the August Sunday morning had brought several families out into the park, and children's calls and laughter could be heard. Gene drew his car up halfway along the road and chuckled at Alex's shocked expression.

"Is this where you live?"

"Well it's not much, and I'm still doing it up, but it's home."

Alex stepped out of the Quattro feeling slightly self-conscious in her wedding dress, allowing Gene to take her hand and lead her to the front door and inside. Gene directed Alex to the lounge and left her as he went to the kitchen to make tea.

Alex called through to the kitchen. "Gene. I need to get out of this dress. Is there anything I can wear?"

"Shaz'll bring some of your clothes into work tomorrow until then you can borrow any of my clothes. Help yourself."

Alex walked upstairs and quickly found Gene's bedroom, slipping out of her dress and choosing her favourite of Gene's many shirts to wear leaving her long legs exposed, returning back downstairs. Gene stalled slightly as he stepped into his lounge. Alex was dressed in his favourite shirt thumbing through his selection of Westerns and looking absolutely beautiful.

"Here you go Bols. You must be starving." Gene said finding himself again and putting two mugs of tea and some buttered toast on the coffee table, making himself comfy on large sofa. Without thinking, Alex crossed the lounge and curled up next to Gene, pulling his arm around her and closing her eyes. Alex felt the most safe she had since he'd left Molly three years ago as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

o0o

Alex awoke on the sofa to the sound of a shower running. It was now dark, and as she focussed on the time, she realised that it was nearing midnight and she must have been asleep for nearly twelve hours. Alex got up and followed the sound of the water running, giggling to herself as she could hear what seemed to be Gene singing. Reaching the top of the stairs and the door to the bathroom, Alex silently stepped into the steam filled bathroom, removing all her clothes and stepping into the shower with Gene.

"Whoa! Bols! What are you doing!" Gene upon seeing Alex, attempted to immediately hide his pleasure at seeing Alex unclothed.

Alex scanned Gene up and down "Well Gene, although you protest, it seems you are rather pleased to see me!"

Before Gene had chance to reply, Alex had pushed him against the tiled wall and had placed her lips against his, water cascading over their bodies. He tasted of toothpaste with a hint of whisky and cigarettes which Alex savoured.

Gene wasn't sure whether he should stop things from going further, but she tasted so good and looked amazing. He could feel her body pressed against his, pushing him up against the wall. Gene pulled Alex round so that instead she was against the wall, roughly placing his hand on her breast, whilst continuing to kiss her passionately. Alex pulled her legs up around Gene's waist and lowered herself onto him, as Gene groaned in response. As the water continued to cascade over their bodies, Gene moved his body in time with Alex, slowly at first, but increasing in speed, both finally experiencing a mind-blowing release.

o0o

The following morning Alex awoke to Gene gently kissing her forehead. Alex had remained in the same position all night, curled tightly next Gene with her arm across his chest.

"Bols. I'm sorry, but I have to leave for work. It's nearly nine."

Alex blinked at him, focussing on his blue eyes. Alex went to get up, turning over in the bed. "I'll just go and have a shower." Alex yawned as she spoke. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Oh no Bolly-keks. You're staying right here, you need to rest." Gene started to get dressed.

"Gene! You don't own me! I need to be at work!" Alex heard her voice get higher in outrage, but calmed herself. The last thing she wanted to do was argue with Gene. "I _need_ to be with you Gene. I'm scared. I don't want to be on my own."

Gene's face immediately changed from a pout to a soft smile. "I dunno Bols. We need to work on the case-"

Before Gene could continue Alex had stood up, removing the covers from her bare body. She stood fully naked in front of Gene, enjoying him drinking in her appearance.

"_Pretty_ please." Alex pouted and pushed her chest out.

Gene would agree to anything she would say or do as soon as she'd stepped out of the bed. She was amazing. Beautiful, sexy and intelligent and Gene pouted at his inability to refuse her. Gene stepped forwards and lifted Alex up in her arms, throwing her on the bed as she giggled. He jumped on top of her, removing his clothes in record speed.

"I thought we were leaving for work!" Alex asked giggling.

"Sod work Bols, I can think of something much more fun to do."

Gene kissed Alex across her stomach as she wriggled and laughed. Gene continued to kiss Alex working his way down her flat stomach, just kissing her scar from his bullet sightly softer. Alex groaned as Gene kissed the top of her legs and moved towards her centre; kissing, sucking and tasting her. Alex could feel the ripples of pleasure through her body, which were made more intense as she drank in the sight of Gene. Alex began to buck and writhe as she reached her climax, crying out Gene's name and digging her nails into his shoulders.

Gene pulled himself up, alongside Alex and kissed her on the lips. She'd tasted amazing, her taste alone had nearly taken him to climax. They both remained there, not speaking or moving, just laying in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Alex opened her eyes and pushed Gene on his back, placing her leg over him and straddling his stomach, slowly lowering herself on to him.

"Oh my god Bolly. You're amazing." Gene groaned and reached for Alex, gently brushing her nipples with his thumbs as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Gene placed his hands on her hips, guiding her, increasing her pace. And finally feeling Alex clenching around him and calling his name at the same time as Gene released into her.

o0o

Gene and Alex made it into work at eleven that morning, appearing separate but chancing glances at each other when they were sure nobody was looking. Gene stepped into his office and Alex perched herself on her desk. Alex had dressed in one of Gene's longer shirts, with his belt around her waist so it formed a dress. Alex couldn't help smirking at how this trend was very 2008, and the fact that Gene could not takes his eyes off her.

"Ma'am I've got a bag of your clothes here." Shaz handed Alex a black bag with an assortment of her clothes.

"Thanks Shaz."

"And Avon and Somerset police called Ma'am. They want to send an officer up to interview you. I told them I'd confirm."

"It's OK. I'll give them a ring."

Taking the contact details, Alex stood and looked at the number on the piece of paper. Alex knew that she'd have to re-live her ordeal again, but she wanted to tell Gene first. Taking a deep breath, Alex went to step into Gene's office, however just as Alex reached his door, Gene stepped out.

"Right you lot. Just had a call from the Super. A madman has gone nuts down at the local orphanage, waving a gun around at all the little kids. I want the A team in the car now!"

Alex started to follow Ray, Chris and Shaz to the door.

"Not you Bolly. Stay here and man the phones. Or woman the phones. Whatever you prefer."

"But Gene this kind of situation could use my psychol-"

"Bye Bols." Gene cut her off. Glancing around the deserted office, Gene pressed a kiss on Alex's lips, partly because he had been desperate to all afternoon and partly because he knew it would shut her up.

Before Alex could retaliate further, Gene had whisked past her and out of the door. Alex was left agog, walking back to her desk and sitting behind it. Looking at the number on the piece of paper, Alex picked up the telephone and rang Avon and Somerset Police, knowing that she'd have to tell Gene what had happened soon.

o0o

Later that evening, Gene and the team returned looking worn. They'd struggled to overcome the madman, especially as Gene had attempted to use Alex's "psycho-bollocks" on him, telling him that he was _a complete dickhead for waving a gun at children_, and that _he should stop acting like a twat_. As Alex wasn't there, it was Shaz's job to tell him that he hadn't been using psychology at all, and that he was just insulting the man, resulting in the gunman shooting a nine year old girl in the arm. She had only been slightly hurt, but she had been left shocked. Gene had walked in to Fenchurch East, headed straight for his office and slammed his door, causing the whole glass wall of his office to shake. Alex had been reading a file on Layton and was trying to make links from Layton to Evan as Gene entered, and she looked up as he whisked past. Gene didn't even glance her way. Darting concerned looks at the team, who had followed in behind, Alex got up and gently knocked on his door. Gesturing agreement with his now full whisky glass, Alex entered.

"What's happened?" Alex spoke tentatively, knowing that when Gene was in this kind of mood anything could fly him off the handle.

"What happened Bolly? What happened? I needed _you_! That's what bloody happened!" Gene downed his glass of whiskey in one and immediately poured himself another, filling a second glass for her and passing it to her. "You could have talked him around with your psycho-bollocks and that little girl wouldn't have got shot." Gene's customary pout had returned and Alex felt her heart swell. Gene however, was torn. He needed Alex on his team, she filled the gaps in his team's knowledge and expertise, but Evan words had played in his head since yesterday morning, _I promise you Alex, you'll be mine. _Gene couldn't admit it to Alex, but he wanted her where she was safe: either at the station, with the team, or with him, and right now he didn't want to expose her to any danger.

Alex didn't reply, she just propped herself on the edge of Gene's desk and drank the whisky he had poured her. She desperately wanted to go out with the team too, knowing that she was a valued member but she also knew that Gene was worried and was determined to protect her after Saturday. Finally Alex spoke. "Luigi's or home?"

"Home." Gene stood, walked to his door and opened it.

"Right you lot. It's been a shit day, so I think it's lunchtime. Bols and I won't be joining you. Mush!" Gene gestured for everyone to go. The team didn't need telling twice and practically ran from CID heading for Luigi's.

Gene remained stood where he was, leaning slightly on the frame of the door. Alex waited for everyone in CID to leave, then moved towards Gene, took his hand and led him back into the office, pulling the blinds as she closed the door. Alex steered Gene to his chair.

"Gene. I phoned Avon and Somerset Police today. They are sending someone on Wednesday to interview me about what happened. I'd like you to be there with me, and I figured that you'd like to know what happened." Alex perched herself on his desk again, but Gene pulled her by the hand and sat her on his lap.

"Are you ready to tell me Bols? If you're not ready then I don't wanna know."

"Yes, I am Gene. But you must promise me that you'll not fly off the handle. You won't storm out and go looking for Evan. _And_-" Alex spoke before Gene could argue. "-this will remain between you and me... For now."

Gene looked like he didn't want to agree, pouting as she spoke, but Alex's hazel eyes contained a sadness that he couldn't ignore and so he remained silent.

"Saturday was a trap. There was no shooting, no gunmen. Arthur Layton tricked us, knowing that you would go and investigate. He appeared not long after you left and knocked me out. When I woke, I was tied awkwardly in the back of a car. Layton seemed to drive for hours, until we stopped in the middle of the countryside, which I now know was Somerset and that's where Evan was waiting for us. They must've agreed to meet. Layton was screaming and shouting about money that Evan had promised him for my capture, but Evan just killed him in cold blood." Gene seemed to be listening intently, but didn't once directly look at Alex. Alex was keen to skip over the next part, but also knew that she'd have to tell him at some point. "Evan attacked me and then made me change into my mums wedding dress and took me to the church." Alex thought she'd managed to paper over the parts where Evan attacker her, but Gene was now looking directly into her eyes.

"Hold on Alex. He attacked you? What do you mean?" Gene was searching her with his eyes and Alex immediately looked down, scared that he would guess. Gene gently put his hand on her chin and pulled her face up so her eyes met his. Silent tears fell from Alex's eyes and Gene pulled her closer, rocking her gently.

"He forced himself upon me. I was scared. I tried to think of you. I knew you'd find me." Alex was crying now and holding on to Gene for what seemed like her life.

Gene wanted to roar, to get up and find that snake Evan and rip him limb from limb; but he had made a promise to Alex, and right at the moment she needed him more than ever. Gene waited until Alex's cries subsided and brought her face to look at his once again, speaking softly.

"He will _not_ get away with this Alex. I will find him and make sure he is put away. That's my promise to you." Gene kissed Alex's cheeks, trying to ease her pain. "Come on Bolly, lets go home."

Gene lifted Alex to her feet and led her to his car. He gently placed her in the passenger seat, and shut her door. He sat in the drivers seat and slowly and carefully drove back to his, placing his hand on hers in between gear changes. Once they had parked outside of Gene's house, Gene again led Alex inside. Alex felt exhausted and numb. She didn't realise how retelling her story would cause her so much pain, and she was struggling to put one foot in front of the other. Alex collapsed as she stepped over the threshold, and was only stopped from hitting her head by Gene's arm which caught her as she fell.

"Come on Bols. Bed."

Gene scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom, placing her stood up in the middle of the room. Gently and carefully, Gene removed her shoes, her belt, the shirt that she was wearing as a dress, her earrings and bra and led her into bed, tucking her in. Gene couldn't stand seeing her like this, his Bolly seemed broken, half the woman that she was. _I'm going to sort this. He won't get away_.

"Night Bols." Gene kissed her forehead and noticed that she was already asleep. In a voice hardly audible, Gene whispered _I Love you Bolly_ and stepped downstairs to pour himself a glass of whisky. Upstairs Alex slowly opened her eyes and for the first time that evening she smiled. Those three little words had made her day, but more importantly made her want to fight. _Alex Drake would not be broken by Evan. Alex Drake was Gene's other half, Gene's partner and together they _would_ defeat Evan_. Alex fell asleep feeling much more content than she had just an hour ago. Ten minutes later, Gene joined Alex in bed and curled up with her, breathing in her scent and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and alerts. I really appreciate your support. This has taken me a little longer than expected, I now know what writers mean when they say they have writer's block! Good news - I'm working on chapter 6! Enjoy!

o0o

Alex awoke the next day before Gene. It was only five in the morning, and Gene was still sleeping soundly. Silently stepping from the bed Alex took a long shower and then headed downstairs to make some breakfast, wrapped in a towel. At the bottom of the stairs Alex found the bag of clothes that Shaz had got from her flat, picking out a pair of leggings and an off the shoulder t-shirt and some underwear and got dressed in the lounge. Alex then made her way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, just as Gene started to stir upstairs. Padding down from the bedroom, Gene made his way into the kitchen, dressed in his boxers alone. Gene came up to Alex from behind and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Alex flung her head back to catch his lips and turned into his arms.

"How do you feel about taking the day off today Bols? Maybe we could sit in the park? Or go to the beach?"

Alex was taken aback. In the three years that Gene had been her Guv she had only known him take Christmas off, and that would only be the actual day, turning in for work on Christmas Eve and Boxing Day.

"I would absolutely love that." Alex paused. "Thank you Gene."

"Thanks Bols?"

"Thanks for being there. Thank you for you being you. For knowing that I need a break from work-" Gene walked over to the toaster to start making some breakfast. "-and thanks for telling me you love me." Alex smirked as she spoke.

"You heard me?"

"Yes..." Alex crossed over to where Gene was stood and took both his hands in hers. "...And I love you too."

Gene broke into a huge smile and pulled Alex in for a passionate kiss, only letting her go when the toast popped up. "So what shall we do today then Bols? The world is our oyster." Gene buttered toast as he spoke, putting a plate in front of Alex who was now sat at the table.

"Well seeing as you have such a beautiful park opposite and it's such a gorgeous day, lets go there. We could make a picnic, take a book maybe?"

"That sounds perfect Bols. I'll drop a line to Pete and let the station know."

Gene disappeared to get ready and call the station whilst Alex made sandwiches, grabbed some packets of Golden Wonder crisps and searched through Gene's small collection of wines (several had been replaced with whisky bottles) for a bottle that she could and Gene could drink. Gene had rung CID and told Pete that he and DI Drake would be spending the day in his local park and that under no circumstances were either of them to be disturbed. Gene returned not long later dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt with the top button opened and a pair of trainers.

They made their way across the road, entering the park and finding a shaded spot underneath a large oak tree overlooking the lake. Gene sat on the grass, his long legs spread out in front of him and Alex led down, with her head on his lap, pulling a book from their bag and flicking through the pages. Gene couldn't have felt more contented if he'd tried. He sat watching Alex as she found her page and began to read, occasionally running his fingers through her hair or rubbing her shoulders.

"Bolly." Alex looked at Gene and put her book down, placing her book mark at the page she'd reached. "There's been something that I've been meaning to ask you."

Alex didn't speak, she just looked at Gene quizzically a small knot forming in her forehead.

"Would you like to stay with me permanently? Move in, like?... Er..."

Before Gene could hide his embarrassment any further Alex had leapt from her laying position and had pinned him to the ground, kissing him so forcefully that Gene had to prize her off. "I'll take that as a yes then"

"I can't wait! Can we make it soon? I love you Gene Hunt!"

Alex grabbed the bottle of wine from the bag and began to uncork it.

"Hold on Bolly. I've got a bottle of bubbly somewhere across the road. I think we should celebrate. I'll be back in a jiffy." Gene jumped up and walked across the road to the house.

Alex suddenly felt very exposed. It was the first time that Alex had been left alone without the protection of Gene or the four walls of CID: No Gene, no team. Alex glanced around. The park was busy, mothers and children everywhere, it was the school holidays after all, but Alex just didn't feel comfortable and began to realise what people meant when they said that they could feel someone watching them. Suddenly a hand covered Alex's mouth and in an instant she knew who it was. Evan spoke "I promised you Alex, I said you'd be mine. Now don't make a scene, just come with me, don't struggle and you'll be OK."

Alex's eyes were wide with fear, she could feel a sharp, cold object threatening to pierce the skin on her back. Around her children continued to play, mothers continued to fuss, but no-one was looking her way. _Please someone, just turn around, look at this man with his hand over my face!_

Evan's mouth was close to her ear "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. If you scream I'll stab you." Evan finished his words with a kiss to her ear, which made her physically recoil.

He removed his hand and Alex took the opportunity to speak, but in hushed tones, and she spoke quickly attempting to get her point across.

"Gene will be back any second. If he catches you, he will string you up Evan!"

"That's a very good point. _Get up_." Alex felt Evan jab her slightly harder in the back and she duly stood. Again placing his mouth right next to her ear, he hissed "And for gods sake smile! You're in the park with your boyfriend, you should be happy."

Awkwardly Alex found Evan leading her to his car, he had tried to make the walk look like he had his arm around her, but they were shuffling rather than walking and the smile on Alex's face was pained. Several mothers gave them quizzical looks, realising that something wasn't quite right, but continued to fuss over their children's dirty mouths or cries for attention. Leading Alex along a side street, not far from Gene's and to his car, Evan motioned for Alex to get in. Once they had got in the car, Evan sped off. Alex curled up in the passenger seat and stared out of the window, silent tears running down her face.

o0o

Gene entered CID with such force that Chris nearly fell off his seat, and Ray jumped up, almost like he was standing to attention.

"Guv. I didn't think you were coming in today? Eh... Where's Drake?" Ray thought that Gene looked the most pissed off he'd ever been.

"Raymondo!" Gene's voice boomed across the room. "You had better live up to those bloody Inspector credentials. Alex has gone missing."

"Again Guv? I thought you were looking after her? What happened?"

Gene grabbed Ray by the shirt and pinned him up against the glass of his office. "If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible Ray!" Dropping Ray to the floor, Gene stepped into his office and slammed his door, once again making the glass shake. Once inside, he grabbed his favourite bottle of whisky and started to drink. _He had promised that he'd protect her. He said he'd get White_, yet here he was, Alex gone. He shouldn't have taken it out on Ray, he knew that, but he felt hopeless and this was the only way he knew how to deal with what had happened. Walking to the door, Gene opened it and paused.

"Ray. A word."

Ray glanced at the team, but duly walked into Gene's office, perhaps slower than he normally would have. Gene pulled the door closed behind Ray.

Gene walked around Ray and stood looking out of his window. "Next time you take a lady up West, let me know and you can have the Quattro. It's a guaranteed shag. _If however_ it comes back with even a tiny mark on it, I'll string your bollocks up! Got that?"

Ray realised that this was Gene's ways of apologising but exerting his authority at the same time. Ray couldn't believe his luck, it was worth getting held up against the wall for the chance to take the Quattro out. Before Alex had rolled up, the he and the Guv would take the car to a club, get drunk, pull a couple of skirts, and as soon as the ladies had seen the Quattro, they'd be all over Gene and Ray. Ray returned his thoughts to the room.

"What happened today Guv?"

"I'm gonna address the team now Ray." With that, Gene stepped his office and Ray returned to his seat.

"As you know, me and Lady B took the day off today. Thought we'd have a day in the park across the road from my house. I stupidly left Bolly for ten minutes to find that she had gone. A couple of the mothers in the park had told me that she had gone with a gentleman fitting White's description." Gene hung his head low. "Evan White has taken Alex again and we need to find her. All other cases are on hold, we do not leave until we have found her."

o0o

This time Alex recognised where Evan had brought her, recalling the houses and roads where she had grown up as young Alex Price. Pulling into Alex's childhood road, Evan parked his car and turned to look at Alex.

"Please don't try anything stupid Alex. If you run, I will find you. I am one step ahead of you and your team." Evan stepped from the car, and pulled Alex out, guiding her to the front door and inside. Once inside, Evan locked the door and put the key in his pocket, walking past Alex and into the kitchen. Alex followed him and looked around "Evan, where's Alex?"

"I've sent her to her Grandmothers for the summer. It's a shame, I think you'd get along well with her. Glass of wine? I think we should celebrate our reunion, don't you?" Evan poured two large glasses and passed one to Alex. She took it, but just stared in to the red liquid.

"It's alright Alex, I haven't poisoned it."

Evan grabbed her elbow and forcibly steered her into the lounge. Alex had never noticed as a child, but all of the photo's of her dad had been removed, left only with photos of the young Alex and her mum.

"I'm so disappointed that we couldn't be married Alex. We are meant to be together and that vile man ruined everything. I honestly don't know what you see in him. You and I are much better suited."

"I happen to love Gene Hunt and nothing you will say or do will change that."

"I beg to differ darling. By this time next week, you would have forgotten all about him."

"He's found me before Evan and he'll do it again. I have complete faith in him." Alex didn't look up when she spoke and she hadn't drunk any of her wine, just swirling it in the glass. Alex didn't notice Evan get up and stand over her.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I don't trust that you won't run, so I'm afraid that I'm going to have to restrain you."

Evan hit the back of Alex's head with something hard and she crumpled to the floor. Evan gagged her, tied her hands and feet and then bundled her into the Price's basement, locking her in.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks for the great reviews again! Here's the next installment. It's a bit of a _duh duh duh_ ending, so I'll try to get the next chapter out soonish. Enjoy!

o0o

Alex had remained in the basement for a couple of days. She had woken after Evan had hit her, and when he had returned to see her later in the day he had removed the binds from her hands, feet and face and provided some soup. The basement was actually fairly comfortable, with an old sofa, a television, some blankets and a collection of books. There was a small window which although opaque, let small shards of light through allowing Alex to gauge the time of day. Alex couldn't remember the basement of her parents house looking this cosy and she couldn't help thinking that Evan had planned this, setting it up specifically. Every night Alex waited until she heard Evan go to bed before she would even consider laying down herself. She would sleep for a couple of hours, and wake at around five every morning. She would then move to the door, and check to see if he had remembered to lock it the night before. Being her childhood home, she knew every hiding place, where her mum used to keep the spare set of house keys, all the squeaky floorboards, and she knew that if she could get out of the basement, she would easily be able to leave and get back to Gene. So far, Evan had ensured that he had locked the door, Alex often heard him checking the door before he went to bed. This morning Alex had risen at five and crept up the narrow steps to the door separating her from Gene. Quietly, she giggled the door handle, but nothing, still locked. She had thought about apprehending Evan when he came with food, but if she failed she was unsure if he would attack her like last time.

Two days had passed since Alex had gone missing and Gene had remained in the office the whole time, only leaving to search Evans flat. _It had looked like Evan had packed up and left everything quickly, almost like he had known that they were coming._ The team had thought that their Guv's refusal to go home was based on his committal to the case, which of course it partly was; but what Gene wasn't telling them was that he couldn't bear to be there without Alex. He had asked her to move in and she had already made herself at home, and now his house was empty. Gene led in bed unable to sleep, aware of the gap next to him that Alex had filled just a couple of days before.

Gene stepped from his bed and glanced at the clock, it was five o'clock in the morning. _Bit too early for a drink_. Gene showered, hardly noticing the droplets of water and dried. He then headed for his kitchen, where just a few days ago he and Alex had sat together and ate breakfast, making plans. _Like a proper couple_. Gene exited his house and stepped across the road into the park. There was an early morning chill and except for a few joggers, the park was deserted. Gene strode across the park at speed not feeling the cold, soon finding himself at the spot where Alex was taken and pausing to take in the scene. Sighing and taking a long drag on the cigarette he was now holding, Gene scanned the area again, almost picturing Alex being taken away by Evan. Gene stepped to the base of the tree where just a few days ago he had sat with Alex's head on his lap. He crouched down and touched the grass, feeling the slightly dewy blades on his fingertips. Right there in front of him was a small piece of paper with childs handwriting on it. Gene picked it up to take a closer look.

_Dear Uncle,_

_Thank you for making mum and dad's basement into a new den for me. I'm looking forward to staying with Grandma._

_Love you lots,_

_Lexi x x x x_

Gene grabbed his keys from his pocket and walked to his Quattro, pulling it out of its parking space and leading it from his street and to the end of the road, stopping to look from left to right. Evan had vowed to look after Alex Price and she had lived with her parents in their town house. _Could he have moved there? Surely he wouldn't be holding Bolly where he looks after Alex Price?_ _Although the note, if it was from Alex Price, stated that she had gone to her Grandparents._ Gene remained stationary on the road, weighing up the options. Finally he turned right, heading for the Prices' house.

As Gene approached their house it was still early morning, although more people were beginning to stir. Gene stepped from the Quattro and glanced across at the Price's house. It certainly seemed to be lived in, but whether Evan and Alex were here was another matter. Gene walked up to the house and glanced at the windows. All of the curtains were still shut and the house seemed to be still. Gene carefully stepped down the narrow steps which led to the lower door of the property, hoping to look through the kitchen window, noticing the smaller opaque window which was almost in the ground. As he peered through the kitchen window he could see fresh fruit and vegetables on the worktop. Someone was definitely residing here, but if it was Evan, Gene really wasn't sure.

Alex had thought she'd heard footsteps outside and immediately suspected Evan. She cautiously moved closer to the small window, where as she moved towards the window two boots appeared obscured by the glass. Alex took a huge intake of breath. Although obscured it looked like two snakeskin cowboy boots. _It couldn't be could it? _Alex remained silent, squinting to see if it really was what she thought it was.

Taking another steadying breath, Alex spoke. "Gene? Gene is that you?"

Gene heard her, but there was no sign of her through the kitchen window. "Bolly? Bolly, where are you?"

"Down here Gene. I'm in the basement. The small window."

Gene's eyes darted down to the small window, which must have supplied light to the basement. So that's why young Alex Price had mentioned Evan changing the Price's basement. Crouching to try and see inside, Gene put his face closer to the glass.

"Bolly. Are you OK? He hasn't tried to hurt you again has he?"

"I'm fine. I'm so glad to see you Gene."

"How can I get in?"

"Evan's still asleep. There's a key under the flowerpot in garden, which opens the front door. The door to the basement is on the right next to the downstairs toilet, but its locked. Please hurry!"

Gene didn't wait any longer, standing up and swiftly walking up the steps to the garden and finding the spare key. He quietly walked up the steps and with as much discretion as he could muster, he opened the front door and stepped inside. Gene hardly dared to breathe, listening intently for movements in the house, however there were no signs or sounds of Evan being disturbed. Gene attempted to creep towards the basement door, but his steps could be heard on the creaky floorboards. Alex had crouched next to the door, holding her breath and listening to Gene's steps across the hallway. Alex was preying that Evan wouldn't hear, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was now six thirty in the morning and Alex, having spent the last few mornings awake, knew that Evan would start to stir soon.

Gene reached the door and as quietly as he could turned the handle to see if it was open. No avail.

"Bolly. It's locked. What should I do?"

"There's a bunch of keys in the kitchen. They're hung above the cooker. One of them should open this door."

"I'll be right back."

Gene dashed down the few steps into the kitchen and glanced around, looking for the bunch of keys. Just as Alex had said, above the Aga was a large bunch of keys. Grabbing them Gene strode back up the steps two at a time, eager to unlock the door to Alex.

"Alex. Which key?"

"I'm not sure. I think its a mortice key."

Gene hurriedly parted the keys desperate to find the right one, and trying any that looked like they may fit. After several attempts none had opened the door and Gene was growing increasingly impatient, concerned that he had now completely given up trying to be quiet.

"Bolly. I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know Gene. You're here. I knew you'd come."

Gene continued to try all of the long mortice keys on the bunch, finally after trying the fifteenth key the lock clicked and Gene opened the door. Alex launched into Gene's arms, as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on Bols. We need to go before Evan comes down."

At that moment, Gene saw Alex's eyes widen in horror and he knew that Evan was stood behind him. _Shit_. Gene slowly turned around, putting himself in between Alex and Evan. Evan was pointing a gun directly at them.

"It's a bit late for that Gene. I'm glad you decided to join us. I can take care of you. Get into the basement. Now!"

Gene and Alex reluctantly went into the basement. Gene grabbed Alex's hand as they reached the bottom and pulled her into his arms again. Evan was stood in the doorway, an evil grin twisting on his face.

"Evan, you asshole. I'll get you!" Gene was livid. Alex had to tighten her grip on his hand to stop him launching on Evan.

Evan slammed the door and they heard him turn the key. They stood in the basement, looking at each other in disbelief. Although they were together, they were both now locked in the basement of the Price's house and no-one knew where they were. Alex pulled Gene close.

"I've missed you so much. Even though I'm still locked here. I'm with you and that's the main thing."

"Come 'ere Bols." Gene kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to leave your side."

They stood in silence, just grateful that they were at least together, even if they were locked in the Price's basement. Gene took Alex's hand and they sat on the sofa.

"What do you think he's got in store for us?"

"Well Bolly, I don't think he's going to take us out to the opera, that's for bloody sure!"

Alex giggled at Gene's ability to be sarcastic, even in the face of danger.

At that moment, Evan swung the door open and stormed into the basement. He looked the most manic that Alex had ever seen him, and he was waving his gun around. Alex and Gene had jumped up, and again Gene was shielding Alex with his huge frame.

"I've had enough of both of you!" Evan was shouting and pacing around the basement. Without blinking Evan pointed the gun at Gene and fired point-blank into his chest. Gene crumpled to the floor, grabbing his chest as he fell. Alex screamed, and covered his body with hers, pulling at his arms and touching his face, trying to gain a response. Gene looked at Alex, and then his eyes rolled back in his head. Alex felt desperate. She jumped up, not thinking about the consequences, wanting to injure the person who had killed Gene, and launched herself at Evan. She attempted to punch him, but as she reared, Evan pulled the gun to her head and shot her. The bullet hit the exact point where Layton had hit her in 2008 and she crumpled to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Ok, so this is taking my turn of events, and steers away from the actual ending from Series 3, so I hope that's not too disagreeable. I'm basing it on the Back to the Future idea where a parallel universe is created by events changing in the past. So here it is! Enjoy!

Thanks to all those who review. It's lovely to hear what you think.

o0o

Alex regained consciousness. She could feel a bright light penetrating her eye lids, but kept her eyes tightly closed. She suddenly felt a huge sense of loss but her memory was hazy, unsure where this feeling had originated from. She wasn't even sure where she was. She concentrated hard, trying to remember the events of the last few days, or even hours; but failed, feeling frustrated with herself. After choosing to keep her eyes shut for as long as she could muster, she finally and very gingerly began to open her eyes. She was met with bright, clean walls; technology and beeping. Her eyes adjusted to the scene around her. It was clear that she was in a hospital bed, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't 1983. Then, _Gene_. She remembered; her capture, Gene finding her, _the shooting_. At that point a brown haired girl came into the room, running to her now awake mum.

"Mum!"

Alex pulled her daughter in for a hug, burying her face in Molly's hair and inhaling the aroma of her daughters coconut shampoo. Alex was so happy to have her daughter back in her arms, but she couldn't help the feelings of loss she was experiencing and started to cry. Molly pulled away.

"Are you OK mum?"

"Yes Mols. I've missed you so much."

"What's wrong mum?"

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed Mols. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Alex wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, pulling Molly back in for another hug and kissing her her head. They remained in that position for what seemed like ages, neither wanting to risk letting go. Finally Molly pulled away, smiling at her mum as a nurse entered the room. The nurse was middle aged and had a kind, motherly air about her.

"Welcome back Alex. Hi Molly." The nurse smiled and started to check Alex's obs' busying herself with checking Alex's blood pressure and heart rate. Suddenly the nurse was called to support another patient and she darted out of the side room to go and help.

Molly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mols. Where are you going?"

"Just to check if dad's ok." And with that Molly walked from the room, into the corridor and out of sight.

Alex was left completely stunned. _Peter was here? He was back in contact with Molly? _Alex was grateful that he seemed to be more involved with Molly since she had been shot, but she was still somewhat confused. When he had left her and Molly all those years ago, it really seemed like neither Alex or Molly would ever hear from him again. Alex shifted in her bed. What would she do or say when she saw Peter again? At least Molly had been cared for by someone other than Evan. She waited for Molly to return, taking in more of her surroundings. She instinctively placed her hand to her head, but was surprised when she didn't feel any bandages. Molly re-entered the room.

"Molly, has Evan been looking after you?"

Molly knotted her forehead and cocked her head to the side in obvious deep thought.

"Evan who Mum?"

Alex studied her daughter for a moment. First Pete seemed to be back on the scene, second Molly seemed to not recognise Evan's name.

"Evan White. Your godfather."

"I'm sorry mum, but I've heard you talk about him, I think, when I was little, but you haven't mentioned him for years."

Alex was seriously confused now. Had leaving Molly with Evan before being shot been a vision?

"So how's your dad? I'm glad to see he's on the scene again, it was about time he made an effort."

Molly looked at her mum quizzically again. "What do you mean mum. He's been there for both of us for three years."

Alex processed this information, so Pete had been in her life for the last three years. Three years that she couldn't remember. It seemed strange that nothing seemed to be adding up, it was like the 2008 that she had left had changed. Alex could remember her ordeal in Somerset in 1983 where Layton had been shot, which would mean he couldn't have been alive to shoot her in 2008. Had this changed her future?

"Molly. I need you to answer some questions honestly for me. I'm worried that I've got amnesia. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes of course mum."

Alex smiled at her daughter. She was still the bright, savvy and beautiful daughter that she remembered. Perfectly in fact, knowing every part of her face, her mannerisms. Why couldn't she remember Pete being back in their lives for three years, or the fact that Evan had not been part of their lives. Of course, she was glad of the second part. Ever since her attack _back_ in 1983, Molly had been on her mind, concerned that she was safe.

"What year is it Molly?"

Molly started to laugh, but quickly stifled it seeing her mothers terse look. "It's 2008 mum!" Molly couldn't hide the incredulous tone to her voice.

So Alex was right, she was back in 2008. That was a good start.

"How did I end up here?"

"Well, it's not a nice story. You and dad were driving and the police think that someone purposefully ran you off the road-"

"-I wasn't shot?"

"Shot? By who? No, mum. You and dad were involved in a pretty nasty car crash. I was a Lucy's house at the time. I was worried sick."

Alex smiled at Molly being worried sick, it was almost like she was the parent. Oddly she remembered Lucy, Molly's best friend, very clearly.

"Ok. So me and your father were in a car accident-"

Molly cut in "Well, I call him dad, but he's not my real dad. He's my step-dad."

Alex was even more confused. So this person, who wasn't Pete and was somewhere in this hospital was Molly's step-dad, who she had been travelling in a car with when they had an accident.

"So I wasn't travelling in the car with Pete?"

"Mum! You really have lost your memory! No, Gene was driving!"

Alex's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. Molly couldn't honestly mean _her_ Gene? At that moment, the nurse that had been checking Alex's obs entered the room.

"Molly dear. Your dad's awake now. Do you want to go and see him?"

Molly looked at her mum, checking to see if it was OK. Alex gave Molly a lopsided smile, and the nurse led Molly from the room. Alex wasn't sure if this was all just a dream. She had always imaged Molly and Gene being in the same world, but she just couldn't help but think this was all a dream. Alex questioned her circumstances of being in a coma, she was sure she'd been shot by Arthur Layton, but it seems she had been in a car crash with Gene. And Gene; Gene was here in this world with her and Molly. Would he be the same man that she knew and loved in the 1980's? Alex was getting more frustrated by the minute, trying to figure out what had happened. At that moment, Molly peered around the corner of the door, pulling a tall figure by the hand as Gene rounded the corner into her room. Gene looked the most confused Alex had ever seen him, but upon seeing Alex, Gene's face spread into a huge grin.

"Bolly!" Gene crossed the room, Alex noticing his obvious limp and crossed to take Alex into his arms, planting kisses on her head. "What happened? The last thing I remember is being in Evan's base-"

Alex hastily squeezed Gene's hand, attempting to keep him quiet until she could fill him in about their situation. Alex turned to Molly. "Can you give me and Gene a minute Mols?" Molly took the hint to leave, making an excuse that she wanted to talk to the nurses, and left.

"Gene. I'm so glad you're here with me and Molly. I need to fill you in."

"Christ Bolly, I hope you know what's going on, 'cos I haven't got a bloody clue! I woke up in this hospital and a little girl, the spitting image of you runs up to me calling me daddy! Nearly had the fright of my bloody life!"

Alex couldn't help laughing at Gene's obvious confusion. The Manc Lion actually looked quite scared and vulnerable, a look that she really wasn't used to.

"Bolly! Don't laugh at the Gene Genie's misfortunes!" Gene pouted, but with a smirk lingering on his lips.

"I'm sorry Gene, but you look so adorable!" Another hushed giggle left her lips.

"The Gene Genie doesn't bloody do adorable Bollinger Knickers!" Pulling Alex back in for a hug so she wouldn't be able to see the smile now wide across his face. Gene eased back out of the hug. "So update me Bols."

"Well we are in 2008. According to Molly we've been together for three years, and we ended up here due to a car crash, someone ran us off the road." Alex paused for breath. "And Molly calls you dad apparently."

"Blimey Bols! I'm sure that I was shot in 1983."

"I was too, but I woke up here." Alex exhaled deeply. "Remember when I told you I was from the future, well this is it, although..." Alex paused, searching Gene's face.

"What is it?"

"...I didn't know you, obviously, and I wasn't involved in a car accident, I was shot by Arthur Layton. I also knew Evan White. When I was shot" Alex air quoted the word shot with her fingers, causing Gene to pout, "Molly stayed with him."

"You left Molly with Evan!" Gene was shocked that Alex could leave Molly with him.

"You misunderstand Gene." Alex looked at Gene hurt at his insinuation. "In the 2008 I left, Evan was everything to me and godfather to Molly. He wouldn't have hurt a fly!"

Gene scratched his head absent mindedly, so he was here with Alex in the future, but not the future that Alex had reportedly left. He and Alex had supposedly been in a relationship for three years, which he liked the sound of, a_nd_ Molly called him dad. But there were so many questions. How did he get here? Did he live with Alex and Molly? What was his job? Was he DCI here? Was Alex a police officer?

Alex watched Gene muse. He had seemed to believe everything she had said, but his lack of response was troubling her. Just as she had struggled to understand everything when she had landed in 1981, Gene must be struggling to understand being launched into the future.

Molly re-entered the room with the portly nurse, who seemed to be looking after Alex and Gene. "Mum, dad, the nurse said you should both be able to come home soon!" Molly ran up to Gene and hugged him, then turned to her mum and hugged her too.

"Come on Molly. Your mum and dad need to rest now. Lucy's mum will be here to pick you up any minute."

Molly gave her Gene another hug, kissed Alex on the cheek and skipped out of the room, off to find her guardian.

Alex and Gene remained silent, gazing at the door where Molly had just left.

Alex was the first to speak. "How do you feel about all this Gene?"

"Well I now know how you felt when you landed in the 1980's!" Gene pouted. "And seeing as I looked after you..."

"And you expect me to look after you? I think you can look after yourself!" Alex laughed, but stopped abruptly as a doctor entered the room.

"Ah. Mr Hunt, Ms Drake. I'm glad to see you both back with us. Gene you took a bit of a knock, there's injury to your hip and you got a bit of a bash on the head. Alex, you suffered a ruptured spleen, but we managed to stem the blood loss. You'll be glad to hear that your baby's unharmed."

Alex opened her mouth in total shock, and she heard Gene take a sharp intake of breath. Alex looked at Gene, "Our baby?" Directing her question to the doctor "Do you mean to say that I'm pregnant?"

The doctor looked at them both a little shocked. "Temporary amnesia is to be expected, although I'm surprised you're both suffering. Yes Ms Drake, you're about three months now." The doctor took in Gene's shocked face. "Well the good news is that you should both be home in no time. I'll leave you to it." With that he left.

Gene felt nauseous. Not only was he living with Alex, a dad to Molly in a world he didn't know, he was soon to have a son or daughter of his own. Suddenly his legs felt like jelly, and he sought Alex's bed to sit down. He felt her hand gently rubbing his back, and turned to face her.

"Are you ok Gene? It's a shock to me too."

Gene remained quiet for several minutes and Alex started to panic. To her knowledge, Gene had never been tied down before. He had been married, but that had ended; and back in 1982 when Jackie Queen had said that her baby was Gene's he'd only wanted to marry her if the baby had been born _Gene Genie Pink_. Would he get up and leave her now just like Pete had left her with Molly? Finally Gene spoke.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes."

Before Alex could try and convince Gene of the positives of sharing a child together, he bundled her up in a hug and kissed her passionately. "Well it's a bit of a shock, but I'm looking forward to having a little one with you."

Alex kissed him back, glad that he was as excited as her about the baby. She hadn't told Gene, but as their relationship had grew in the 80's she had considered children with Gene more and more. She was surprised to find that she was three months gone, but excited too. Stifling a yawn, Alex led back in her bed.

"You're tired Bolly, get some sleep. I'm in the room next door if you need me." With that Gene kissed her head and left, leaving Alex to fall asleep.

o0o

Granted a slushy chapter, but I was keen to work on the _Future_ part of my story. Thanks for reading. Cazzers.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: OK, so I thought I'd treat you to another chapter this evening. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Smutty so be warned!

o0o

Molly visited Alex and Gene daily, always finding Gene in her mum's room, and she joined them when the doctor discharged them a few days later. Over the couple of days in which Gene and Alex were in hospital they had discovered that Gene was still a DCI in the met and Alex was still his DI. They also discovered that they owned the same house in North London where Gene had lived in the 80's; much to Alex's delight. Gene was less happy however, to find that his Audi R8 had been completely written off during the accident. After reading about them in the various car magazines Molly had brought from home, Gene was devastated; although Alex had promised that he could start looking for a new car as soon as they had left hospital.

Molly bounded out of the taxi as it pulled up outside of their house whilst Gene grabbed their bags. Alex stepped out of the taxi and glanced over at the park, where she had been abducted by Evan, shuddering slightly even though it was a sunny and warm day. Gene, stepped to her side and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Come on Bols, lets go inside." With his free hand, Gene grabbed Alex's as they walked up the steps to the front door. The house hadn't changed much, the décor was more modern and a driveway had been added, where her silver Lexus IS 220d was parked, but everything else was more or less the same.

Placing the bags in the hallway, Gene pulled Alex in for kiss, both glad they were in a familiar place. Molly wandered in from the kitchen with a glass of water and a biscuit, scowling at her mum and dad kissing in the hall.

"Get a room you two!"

Abashed Alex pulled away from Gene, and followed Molly into the lounge sitting on the armchair opposite her, tucking her legs under her body. She wasn't sure if Molly knew she was pregnant and wanted to talk to her about it as soon as possible. The opportunity hadn't arisen in hospital and Alex knew that as soon as she was home, she wanted to tell Molly. Gene had also followed in to the lounge, grabbing a bottle of beer from the kitchen and sitting on the settee next to Molly, resting his feet on the coffee table. Molly tucked her legs under herself mirroring Alex, and rested her head against Gene, as he put his arm around her.

Alex took the opportunity. "Molly, I've got something to tell you and I'm not sure if I told you before the accident."

Molly had started to close her eyes. "What is it mum?" Molly spoke sleepily and Alex wondered if she had slept properly since the crash. Gene looked at the small version of Alex resting on his chest.

"I think she's asleep Bols. You'll have to tell her the good news tomorrow." Gene lifted Molly from her resting place and took her gently upstairs to a bedroom decorated in pink with several teddy bears which Gene assumed was Mollys. Gene put her in her bed and removed her shoes, pulling her sheets over her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Night mini-Bolly."

Gene returned back downstairs and took his seat, picking up his bottle of beer and a copy of Autotrader. He had wanted to purchase another Audi R8, but Alex had reminded him that with a baby on the way and with Molly, a two seater would be pretty impractical, so he had decided on purchasing a BMW M3 and was reading the related article in the magazine. Chancing a glance up at Alex he saw she was watching him read, so he placed the magazine and beer bottle on the table.

Gene walked over to Alex where she was sat and held his hand out for her. Alex duly took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up by Gene, resting her head on his chest. Without speaking, Gene led Alex from the lounge, up the stairs and into their bedroom, standing her in the middle of the room. Gene walked behind her, and placed his hands around her waist, gently resting his palms on her very slight baby bump. Alex stood expectantly, her breathing slightly hitched at the proximity of Gene. Gene gently placed a kiss on her neck from behind, taking in her aroma. He had been waiting to show her how much he loved her since they had woken up, but had been unable to even get close to her in hospital without one of the nurses telling them off for not resting.

"Mmm... Love you Bolly." Gene's words rumbled into her neck with his kissing and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Alex tilted her head into Gene's kisses. "I love you too Mr Hunt."

Gene stepped back, drinking in the sight of Alex. He walked slowly round to look at her face on. She hadn't moved. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world." Gene unbuttoned her shirt, taking his time over each button. Alex pulled her hands up to help, but Gene placed them back to her sides. "Not so fast Bolly."

Gene steadily peeled Alex's shirt from her shoulders and onto the floor, placing kisses along her collar bone. "I love this bit of you Bolly." Gene moved downwards, kissing the creamy flesh spilling out from her bra. "And this bit." Gene moved lower still, stooping to kiss her stomach. "And I love this bit even more now."

Gene stood back up and put his hands around her back, unclasping her bra and allowing that to fall to the floor too. "Missed your sexy body so much Alex." Gene placed his mouth gently over her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipples, crossing to her other. "And these parts, well they are some of my favourites."

An involuntary sigh left her lips. Alex couldn't contain herself any longer, and pulled Gene to face her, starting to unbutton his shirt, and swiftly removing it from his torso, running her hands over his shoulders. "Oh my god Gene. You are gorgeous." Alex pulled him to their bed, sitting him down in front of her.

Gene ran his hands across her bottom, and then hooked his thumbs into the band of her trousers, unzipping them and pushing them down together with her underwear. Alex stepped out of them and climbed on the bed behind Gene, rubbing his shoulders.

"That feels good Bols."

Gene removed his trousers and boxers and climbed up the bed to face Alex who was now lying on her side.

"God I've missed you Bolly." Gene pulled Alex to his body, placing his lips on hers and tasting her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Alex could feel Genes erection pressing in to her leg, moving her hands to stroke it gently, teasingly.

Alex removed her hand and hooked her leg over his waist, forcing him onto his back. As she straddled him, she slowly worked her way down his body, kissing his chest, then his stomach, working her way to place her mouth fully over him. Alex used her tongue to run from the base to the top and along the tip, repeating this movement in response to his groans. Gene tangled his fingers in her hair, enjoying watching the beautiful woman making him feel fantastic. He could feel the muscles in his body tightening and twitching, finally gently tightening his grip on Alex's hair as he released into her mouth, hissing her name.

Alex moved back up his body, finding his lips with hers and kissing Gene with passion.

"Oh my god Alex, that was amazing."

Gene rolled Alex on to her side, but facing away from him. He pulled his body right up to hers, spooning her, kissing her neck. He gently eased her legs slightly apart with his knee and entered her, hearing her gasp quietly. Gene rocked his hips to slowly fill Alex, as she pushed her hips towards him. The love making was slow and sensual, neither wanting to rush the connection that they had. Gene slipped his hand over Alex's soft skin, smoothing his fingers over her hips and her slight bump, finding her clitoris and gently caressing it.

As they reached their climax, Gene pulled Alex even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and whispering her name. He could feel Alex tighten around him, and as he released into her, he felt her moan and shudder in his arms.

Alex eased herself away from Gene, turning to face him, her hazel eyes wide. She curled up next to him, shutting her eyes and falling asleep listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Gene listened to Alex fall asleep in his arms. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He was content here in 2008. Content with Alex, with Molly and he had his own son or daughter on the way. He thought about tomorrow, both he and Alex would be returning to their work. Alex had explained that lots had changed since the eighties and he wondered how he would manage with the changes. Alex had laughed when Gene had pouted at the prospect of not being able to beat a confession out of suspects, assuring him that even without violence the Gene Genie would always get his own way. Gene kissed her head, relaxed by the sweet scent of her hair and finally fell asleep too.

o0o

Thanks for reading. Cazzers.


End file.
